A Second Chance
by akeboshi shiba
Summary: When Hinata sees a man in the woods, she doesn't think much of the poor soul until she runs to go help him. she manages to get him to safety, but when she finds out who he is...she isn't all that surprised...But...he gets the shock of his lifetime when he learns where he had been sent and that the eyes staring back at him are all too familiar.
1. Izuna Uchiha

So…I'm just tossing a few stories out there then I will finish Veil of time's prequel, A light in the dark (still has a few more chapters left), I will work on bad influence some, and then I will be working on these OH! And I forgot to mention…Like….the best news ever…Totally the coolest thing ever! Veil of time….Has an actual legit sequel! It's called A Crack in Time! And there will not be any spoilers for it in any story! You will just have to read the first chapter to see where it is going and what will happen!

His eyes fluttered open...he had no idea how he had gotten where he was. It was dark and there were trees everywhere. He forced himself to stand and even that was a bit difficult for him. He scanned his surroundings once more for his brother's chakra, but he couldn't find it anywhere. "I guess I should head home then..." He managed to say. He used a tree to prop himself up and then he took off running as fast as his legs would carry him, which was pretty fast considering.

He didn't know where he was how he got there or why he was there...all he remembered was he was fighting his clan's battle...he followed his internal map to his home. Did his brother abandon him? Did his father abandon him? His mother...how was she? He had to get home quickly... He ran faster than his legs could support him and he tripped and hit the ground face first. When he looked up there was a woman on a branch a few trees ahead of him. He could only tell she was a woman from the curves in her armor. She was turned sideways and he could see the etching of a leaf in the forehead of her mask.

She appeared to look towards him as he stood but then she looked away, releasing the grasp on the katana strapped to her back. He could feel her chakra; it was bright and radiant like a ray of sunlight. His felt dull and weak. She then pushed off the tree branch and swiftly took off running the moment she hit the ground. "Hey! Wait a second!" He said but she was already gone. He sighed and decided that now, instead of running...he needed to walk to prevent himself from falling flat on his face again. He wondered where his older brother had gone...

He frowned and continued to walk for about another hour, he didn't have the energy to run. He was in pain; his entire abdomen felt as if it were on fire but he knew there was no injury there. He lifted his dark tunic and looked again, the frown found its way to his face again. There was nothing there but an angry red line. There was not a single bruise and the angry red line was as smooth as the rest of his skin. He heard a rustle in the trees behind him and he frowned, this was not good.

He turned just in time for someone to send him flying with a swift kick to the chest. He hit the ground and rolled a few feet until he could manage to roll over and look to his attackers. "So…what we have here, is a spoiled rich boy. Someone from a wealthy clan. Perfect, now we have something to use as ransom." One man said and grabbed him by the arm and twisted, he couldn't hold in the scream of agony as the snap of his elbow resounded loudly.

:-:-:-:

She hit the ground right inside Konoha and sighed in relief, she was finally home. She frowned as she recalled the man she had seen...he wasn't much of a threat since she could tell he was weakened at the moment. She wondered who he was… During the war she had seen, talked to, and fought by the sides of every shinobi in the five nations and never once had she seen him. She had only caught a glimpse of him but his chakra level was far above that of any current shinobi, including her own and the Hokage's. She had seen a similar chakra during the war but his fight was short-lived, but the fear he caused was enough to last three lifetimes...

She stood and looked towards the Hokage tower. She gently rubbed her fingers over the eye holes in her Fox mask. There were only five of these masks. Then she ran her fingers delicately over the heavy red material wrapped around her neck which draped down her back. There were only one of these and it was hers. Her fingers grazed over the kanji for Taicho...captain. She heard the clacking of her heels as she strode down the silent streets of konoha, it was midnight and most people were asleep at this hour. Except for the Hokage of course, and his wife.

The lights were on in the Hokage tower as she reached the entrance of said building. She reached for the handle of the door but it opened and she saw the familiar face of her friend, he looked like his father now minus the scars. "Hello Shikamaru." She greeted the Hokage's advisor. He nodded politely and let her in. "He has been waiting on you to get back; you know how he gets worried sometimes." Shikamaru chuckled and she smiled. "oh yes, I know quite well." She replied softly.

They made their way up the stairs and he opened the door to the Hokage office. When the Hokage saw her his famous grin sprung to life. "Hinata!" he exclaimed and she tied her fox mask to her hip pouch. Her waist length indigo tresses broke free from her ponytail as she did so. Her bangs were no longer straight cut in the front but instead they layered off to the left. "Hey Naruto." She greeted and he grinned, he looked like a whiskered version of his father, not much had changed about him either... her eyes trailed off to the side of his desk.

Sakura stood off to the side of his desk with a small smile on her lips, but Hinata knew what hid behind that smile. "Sakura, how are you?" She asked and Sakura just continued to smile at her. Hinata could see the jealousy in her eyes, the contempt, the pure hatred that was barely hidden in her eyes; she saw it all. Sakura hadn't changed in the slightest, in fact her jealousy and petty childish antics had only gotten worse. Hinata sniffed lightly and looked back at Naruto.

"There was a man in the forest tonight, he gave me chills. He was wandering around so I was wondering what you would like for me to do. He didn't seem like he knew where he was." Hinata said and Naruto made a face but shrugged. "Keep an eye on his chakra, make sure he doesn't become a threat." He said and she nodded. "I hope Ino kept a good eye on those two while I was gone." Hinata said flashing a smirk at Sakura. "My wife wouldn't offer anything but the best for your wards, Hinata." Naruto said and Sakura glared at her as she strolled out. 'I bet she hates being the one who was looked over, twice.

That used to be me...the one who was looked over and ignored...' She thought with a frown. Naruto had ignored how she felt for so long, just to pay attention to the pinkette; but then Ino caught his eye and Sakura learned her lesson of being the forgotten one. Hinata headed towards her home, the Hyuuga compound had been left to Hanabi so Hinata had left to find her own path in life, proud of her younger sister. She did not receive the curse mark because she was stronger than Hanabi. She reached the gates of the compound and her brow furrowed. She felt something was off. That was when she heard the male scream.

It was filled with pain and she swiped her mask from her hip and right when she heard Ino and the other two run out, she vanished in a whirlwind of flames. She hit the ground on the other side of the compound wall and she took off running right into the depths of the wooded area. She could hear the hits; that's how hard they were hitting the person. One particular hit sent someone flying into a tree. The tree cracked loudly over her and she swung her blade from its sheathe and swiped at the air, her air cut the tree in half as it fell over her.

There was someone still standing and she turned towards them. She lunged at the man but someone else took him out before she could. She realized it was the man she had passed earlier. He turned to her and lunged. She swiftly evaded his every hit and managed to subdue him against her. "I'm here to help you." She said and he slowly stopped struggling. She stepped away from him and he staggered forth. "Are you alright?" she asked and he looked up at her, his left eye was starting to swell and blood coated his lips. He held his stomach as he opened his mouth to speak. "Don't talk, let me help you." She said softly and lunged forward to catch him as he fell forwards.

"I guess you need some medical attention." She said softly as she summoned a clone to help get him back to the village. When she got to the village gates, Ino and her wards were standing there, eagerly awaiting her return. The street lights were bright overhead and she smiled softly at them. They brought warmth and brilliance to the otherwise cold and lonely village. "Ino, Sasuke…why would you let him bring Itachi out here?" she asked and Sasuke frowned at her.

"You appear to be carrying a dead guy and you ask about Itachi?" Sasuke muttered with a roll of his eyes. "The strongest Uchiha left and you are labeled my ward?" she asked snippily and he rolled his eyes once more with a chuckle. "Who is he?" he asked and she shrugged. "I don't know, and I couldn't leave him out there…people are after him…" she said softly and he nodded and she looked up at him. "He does look like Itachi…" she said and the infant in Sasuke's arms giggled lightly. Yes, that was Itachi, he is Sasuke's son. Sasuke was the only one from our group that already has a kid…without a mother though…his mother died during childbirth; she had been a civilian woman he had met in the mist village.

They made it to the hospital and Shizune greeted them as she rushed the nursed to get a stretcher. As Hinata set the man on the stretcher, he reached out and his grasp locked around her wrist. His dulled onyx eyes cracked open. "H-help me…" he rasped and she walked closer to him. "Seems he trusts you. Go with him, make sure he doesn't hurt the nurses." Shizune said and Hinata nodded. She followed the nurses as they took him into the operating room. He blinked slowly, watching her every move.

"Are you alright?" she asked and he blinked once more but said nothing. "Can you tell me who you are?" she asked softly and he just watched her as she helped the nurses wipe away the blood. "You…you are the masked woman I saw…" he said after a while and she nodded. "My name is Hinata. I'm a shinobi of the leaf village. What village are you from?" she asked and he looked at her oddly. "Village? There are no villages." He managed and she furrowed her brow. "Yes…there are, the sand, leaf, rain…there are lots of villages…" she said and he tried to sit up but only cried out in pain.

She gently pushed him back down and the nurses began pumping the healing chakra into his system once more. "Alright I need space." A familiar voice rang out and Hinata glared at the pinkette. Sakura walked over and forcefully shoved Hinata away, which ended up in the two women glaring at each other. "Get out Hyuuga." Sakura snapped and Hinata watched her cautiously. "I will not, haruno." She said softly and Sakura shoved her.

That was when her patient sat up and sent the nurses stumbling back. "I will not allow you to set your hands on me woman. I want to leave." He said and Hinata ignored Sakura and strolled around her and stood in front of him. He was half a foot taller than her and she put her hand on him to try and get him to sit back down but his eyes flashed red and she frowned. "I see…another Uchiha." She said as his Sharingan blazed angrily at her. "I said I want to leave, that woman will not lay her hands upon me." he said and she blinked up at him. "And I promise she won't. I requested a better medic." She said and he watched her with angry eyes.

"I could have left you out there, but I didn't; so please just let us help you. That's all I ask." She said and he sneered. "Then make her leave the room." He ground out and pointed at Sakura. "I will if you will sit down." She said and he shook his head. "Not until she is gone." He said and she sighed. "You have until the count of three, to sit…back…down." She said and he glared at her. "And you're going to make me? You could barely restrain me!" he ground out and she nodded.

"Maybe you should leave Hinata, no one wants you here anyways." Sakura said snottily and Hinata grit her teeth. "Sakura, shut your mouth." Shizune said and Sakura glared at the dark haired woman. "You remember the last time you made Hinata mad, there was damage that you are still paying on. leave." Shizune ordered and Hinata sighed in relief as the man sat down the moment she was gone. "I am trying to be nice, to be civil. But some people just make it so hard." She said softly and the man smirked.

"Like me?" he asked and she shook her head. "Every Uchiha I have ever met has been a handful, all of them worse than you." She said and he blinked. "You know the Uchiha?" he asked and she nodded. "Where are they, where is my brother?" he asked and she furrowed her brows at him lightly. "The only Uchiha left other than you are a man and his two year old son, his brother died years ago…" she said and he looked at his hands.

"Villages…no Uchiha…no…three Uchiha…where am I?" he asked and she frowned. "What was your brother's name?" she asked and he looked up at her with confusion in his eyes. "Just who are you? How old are you?" she asked and he blinked. "I…I am Izuna Uchiha…second son of Tajima Uchiha…I am 19…and my brother is...was…Madara Uchiha." He said and Hinata's eyes went wide. "This is impossible…" she said and he looked up at her oddly.

"You…you died…before the villages were built…how are you here?" she asked and he shrugged. "I don't know…I thought I was lost…I remember fighting Tobirama and he hit me with a jutsu…I thought I had just been left behind…Why am I here…what is this awful place?" he asked and Hinata frowned. "The world that Madara wanted…was lost when you supposedly died, Izuna…he was going to make an alliance and form villages with Hashirama and he did, but because you died…everything fell apart…My grandfather, was Hashirama Senju…I don't understand what happened but…because of Madara…the Uchiha clan had been plotting a revolt through generations…and were killed because of it…" Tsunade said and he watched her with wide eyes.

"I…I don't believe you…" he said and stared in shock as the sorrowful look Hinata gave landed on him. "Show him Hinata…show him the war…the one we fought with Madara." Tsunade said and he turned to look at Hinata. The white of her eyes swirled away like water down a drain, only for red to seep in and replace it. Three tomoe spun and became three circles with bars connecting them in a larger circle. "Your brother…gave me his eyes…he claimed I could bring true peace to the desolate world of shinobi…" she said and he watched as her eyes spun.

The memories of the war she had gathered from the minds of all the other shinobi play in sequence, his eyes widened as he saw his older brother when he first appeared. He watched as his older brother turned from a do nothing statue into a one man army. When he watched his brother take over Obito and forcibly revive himself, he frowned. Then he saw Madara's death. He lay on the ground, Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto stood over him. The blonde looked nearly dead and like he would fall over at any moment, Sasuke had blood staining his upper left side of his torso. Hinata's eyes were gone, Madara's cruelty was known by all as he had held the Hyuuga woman down and ripped her Byakugan from her head.

Blood dripped from her empty sockets, but she still made herself face him as if she could still see him, and that was when Naruto and Sasuke had given her the blade that was then plunged into his chest by the three shinobi. Izuna then watched as his brother commended the white eyed woman on her bravery and will despite the fact he had removed her eyes. His brother then removed his own eyes and placed them in the hands of the white eyed woman.

Hinata blinked her eyes and they reverted back. Izuna fell back onto the bed and his hands fell into his lap. "I…I have no idea what to do…what to say…that was my brother…but that was also not my brother…he…he had more morals than I did. He believed… he believed that peace could be achieved…I'm guessing the fact that he watched Tobirama attempt to kill me changed that…" he said and then looked at Hinata. "Please…forgive me for what my brother did to you…" he said and she shook her head.

"Bad coping skills…that's what that is…" she said with a light laugh and Izuna looked at her and snorted lightly. "Obviously we do have bad coping skills." Sasuke said as he walked into the emergency room where Tsunade was now trying to heal Izuna. "Sasuke Uchiha." He greeted and Izuna nodded. "This is my son, Itachi." Sasuke said and Izuna looked a bit surprised. "He looks like… like my older brother when he was little." he said and Sasuke smirked. "I was told I looked like you." Sasuke said and Izuna furrowed his brow and looked him over. "I guess…" he said and Sasuke raised a brow.

Izuna's gaze was focused on the young Uchiha in his father's grasp. "Looks like you have another ward, Hinata-chan." Tsunade said and Hinata blinked. "Ward?" Izuna asked and Tsunade smiled. "Hinata is currently taking the role of Uchiha matriarch, she can subdue either of you with her chakra alone." She said and Izuna smirked. "Doubtful, Madara's eyes are a combination of-" he began but he froze and found he couldn't move in the slightest. Izuna had a chill run down his spine and he looked at Hinata. She smiled sweetly but he knew it was coming from her. "Why must you rouse your chakra so while in the hospital? You make babies cry…" Sakura growled as infant screaming echoed throughout the building.

"Man…that always gets me…" Sasuke complained and Hinata laughed lightly. "It isn't funny, your chakra is bad, but Hashirama's had even Orochimaru scrambling around." He griped and she smiled. "If only my chakra could paralyze the pink one…then I would be happy. Oh! Wait I can!" she laughed lightly and Sasuke smirked. "So, as of right now, Izuna Uchiha, you are under protective custody. Now good night." Tsunade said as they stepped out of the hospital building.

"Man she gets around." Sasuke sighed as Ino ran right past him and to the Hokage building. "Not her…Sakura…" he sighed as Hinata turned to watch Ino run by. "Yes…it annoys me when she has to hover over everything…and everyone." She sighed as she heard footsteps jogging over to them. "Oh, hey Sai." Hinata greeted him as he nodded to Sasuke. "So Hinata-chan, we heading straight to the compound or you heading out for patrol again?" he asked and she looked at him blankly.

"Home…you aren't a ward, Sai. You can go wherever you want without me." Hinata said and eyed the onyx eyed male. He rubbed his neck nervously with a shy smile. He had recently found out his true lineage and was quite eager to learn who was taking care of his real clan. Hinata was the only one who wouldn't hit him, no matter what he said so he felt at ease around her. "Well…it's two in the morning and I can't sleep…I really don't want to have to be alone…I thought you three…who is he? Weren't coming back to the compound tonight…" he said and she smiled.

"This is Izuna Uchiha." She said and Sai looked him over. "Did you just learn you were an Uchiha too?" he asked, confusion in his voice. Izuna looked at her oddly then shook his head. "No…I knew I was Uchiha from the start…I was just literally lost in the whole time space mojo…" he said and Sai blinked at him. "I don't understand." He said and Izuna sighed. "I'm from the past, Madara was my brother." He said and Sai nodded.

"I see…no wonder you looked like him." Sai said as he walked ahead of the group. "He is a bit weird, but he is family…and the more family we have, the happier we are." Sasuke said and Izuna watched him carefully. "You don't appear to be one who had always thought that way." Izuna commented lightly and Sasuke shook his head. "I didn't always think so…but…I killed my brother with my own hands, only to find out what he had done, was to protect me and the village. Because of Madara's hate, my brother wiped out our clan…and I killed him because he told me to. It wasn't until after I killed him that I learned that he was doing so to protect me from the truth…" Sasuke said and Izuna nodded.

"I see, I guess from where I am, there is no changing the past…but maybe we…maybe we could work together to change the future…"Izuna said and Sasuke nodded. "That's what I was doing…hoping to change the clan…and with so few of us left…it will take all of us to do so…" Sasuke said and Hinata smiled. "That's why I'm here…to make sure you boys stay in line and to help change bandages because if you die from infection I would be without my family." She said and Sasuke grinned. "That. Is why Itachi adored you, you were always meant to be our sister." He chuckled and she smiled. Izuna smiled lightly, he could get used to this…a second chance with a new clan…A second chance…is just what he needed…

This was a request from when I started the veil of time, An Izuna and Hinata. If Attyka sees this, this is for you as well! Thank you for all my viewers! And remember, if I owned Naruto, there would be a lot more romance that wouldn't seem possible XD apparently it's my trademark! So few characters, so much romance with such crackish pairings XD


	2. Dysfunctional Family

I know Hinata seemed Ooc in the first chapter but I really didn't mean for her to be like that. She still is shy and all, she just gets really annoyed with Sakura and has those moments where she just likes to taunt her because Sakura always treats her like crap. You will see in this chapter that Hinata is obviously still a lot like she is in the anime ^-^ thanks for reading!

Izuna had woken up early and nothing hurt anymore, which was a surprise. He walked out of his room and found Sasuke throwing kunai into the wall boredly. Sai sat perched on the back of the couch with the same bored look as Sasuke. "I see there isn't much to do around here…" he said as he took in the look of the room around him. "There usually is, but Naruto is preoccupied with Ino, Sakura is prohibited from coming near us, lee is off training, and Hinata is still sleeping." Sai said with a deeply bored tone.

"So why not wake her up?" Izuna asked and Sai chuckled. "She isn't much of a morning person, so she sleeps until twelve, then we wake her up." Sai said and Sasuke smirked. "But I think now that she has kept us waiting for two hours more, I think we should go wake her up…in a different manner this time. She needs to learn that we Uchiha don't play around." Sasuke chuckled and Izuna raised a brow. This sounded like something interesting to do…

"So here's the plan." Sasuke started with a wicked smirk.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Hinata's eyes fluttered and she smiled lightly. She felt really warm and it felt nice. Her room was usually cold first thing in the morning and usually she needed to pull the blankets up around her. Her eyes fluttered once more and she sighed contentedly. She really didn't feel like getting up. She felt a weight on her legs and weight on her shoulder as well. Her brow furrowed as she opened her eyes to be face to face with Izuna. "Good morning sleepy head." He said with a smirk and she noticed that Sai was laying against her legs looking up at her boredly. Sasuke was laying on her shoulder and sighing.

She could feel her face get red and she bit her lip. "We thought we should wake you up since its two in the afternoon. Sai then proceeded to yank the blankets from her bed and walk away with them. "Oh…damn…she does have boobs." That was the last think Hinata heard before she fainted. Sasuke looked at Izuna with barely concealed humor in his eyes. "Honestly?" he asked and Izuna shrugged. "I thought she was flat chested like the pink one…I guess that armor was really good at hiding those and I mean really good." Izuna said and Sasuke snorted.

"That totally killed the point of waking her up you know…" Sasuke sighed and Sai walked back in and furrowed his brow. "How could she go back to sleep? She is always complaining she is cold…" Sai complained and Sasuke shook his head. "She ain't sleeping…Izuna made her faint." Sasuke said and Sai chuckled. "Oh…I see. She does that a lot, doesn't she?" he asked and Sasuke shrugged. "She holds up pretty well against us anymore…I guess that Izuna just got under her skin." Sasuke chuckled and Izuna smirked.

"Why thank you, that always was what I did best." he said with a roll of his eyes. Hinata began to stir and Sasuke cut his eyes towards her. "We have to leave now…" he said and was out the door before Izuna knew what was going on. He turned to run as her chakra spiked. He made it out of the doorway and Sai was the last one out of the room. "Childish." She snapped as she changed and made her way out of her room with a deep red blush coating her cheeks.

Izuna opened his mouth to speak but Sai shook his head. 'You talk to her now and she won't cook our breakfast…lunch…or dinner.' Sasuke mouthed and Izuna furrowed his brow. It wasn't until he had a plate of the most amazing smelling food set in front of him did he realize why they were adamant about him being silent. After they ate Hinata and the Uchiha bunch decided to traverse the village. This was all new to Izuna so he was like a child in a candy shop, the grin never left his face.

Hinata smiled as she watched him look everything over with a childlike curiosity. "I have never seen a village before…maybe I should have told Madara-nii to listen to Hashirama sooner!" he said and Hinata smiled softly. "It is amazing, isn't it Izuna-kun?" she asked and he nodded. He turned around to face the group and noticed the same fox mask that was attached to Hinata's hip, was attached to both Sasuke's and Sai's hips as well. He furrowed his brow. "Do you always carry that weird mask around?" he asked and she blinked.

"These?" she asked holding her mask out to him and he nodded. "These are given to konoha's Elite…" she said and Sasuke and Sai nodded. "There used to be more of us…but we lost Neji-nii three years ago in the war. Tenten-chan has retired from being a Kunoichi for a while to be a mother, her and Shino-kun got past her fear of bugs and got married." Hinata said with a smile and Izuna nodded. "Sakura is the Hokage's personal medic, Ino and Naruto got married and they are the leading two, he asks her opinion before anything becomes official, but Shikamaru has to keep an eye on what they do because…those two are…a little on the blonde side and a bit eccentric at times." Sasuke sighed and Izuna chuckled.

"Kiba became leader of his clan and is currently doing his best at that. And at the moment we are down a member since Kiba took over the clan…Kakashi-san is our other member. He has always been one of konoha's elite he can be kind of odd at times as well..." Hinata said and Sai nodded. "He isn't like Sai…he is just a pervert." Sasuke said and Sai looked at him oddly. The two had somehow got to be on good terms even though Sai had a strict distrust of the Uchiha. "And I suppose Hinata-chan is captain?" Izuna asked and Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah…she manages to keep us all calm. It's her demeanor, she is calm all the time so it kinda rubs off." Sasuke said as he adjusted the infant in his arms. " Hinata smiled and shook her head. "I keep them calm because they like to bicker like children." Hinata sighed. Izuna nodded and smiled lightly. "It feels good…" he said and they looked at him oddly. "What do you mean?" Sai asked and Izuna grinned. "I have a family…one who treats me as an equal and not the useless younger brother. And this village! It feels… it feels so right." He said and Hinata smiled. "I know how you feel…" she said softly and he smiled at her.

"Hey! Hinata-chan!" Lee called and she smiled and waved. Lee's eyes landed on the newcomer to her small group and he landed in front of him. "Hello! My name is Rock Lee!" he greeted and Izuna smiled lightly. "Izuna uchiha." He greeted and Lee blinked. "Uh…Another one? Hinata-chan…where do you find them all?" he asked and Hinata laughed lightly under her hand. "They all seem to find me, Lee-kun." She said and he grinned. "I see! They are attracted to the youthfulness that is a sunny place!" he said referencing the meaning of her name. Hinata smiled softly and Lee blinked. "Are you alright Hinata-chan?" he asked and she smiled and nodded. "Yes Lee-kun, of course." She said softly and he gave her the good guy pose.

"That's great Hinata-chan!" he exclaimed and Izuna watched how Hinata reacted to the weird male. He would have made some sort of comment on how he was being really eccentric and weird, but she just smiled and made no such comments. It just goes to show how kind of a heart she has…

People began surrounding them and Izuna had begun to feel a bit, distressed. Most of them were villagers asking Hinata how she was doing and such, but they were getting too close. "Well Hinata-san we will let you go, seems as if we are troubling your new ward." A bunch of the villagers said and made their way back to what they were doing before. Izuna sighed in relief when the only ones left were a white haired man and a busty blonde woman. He blinked a few times and opened his mouth to say something. He hadn't noticed how she was last night when she was healing him…

"Gosh damn…." Izuna muttered and turned away with a slight blush. Tsunade snorted and rolled her eyes. "A perverted Uchiha, that's a first." Tsunade said and Kakashi shook his head. "No…not a first, Obito had his moments." Kakashi said and Izuna noticed the mask attached to his hip. "You must be Kakashi." Izuna noted and Kakashi nodded. "I see you wasted no time in letting him get to know everyone." Kakashi said and Hinata blushed. "I don't talk that much…" she said and Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

"I know Hinata-chan, I was just joking." He said and she frowned. Tsunade swiftly raised her hand and something flew at Izuna. "Welcome to the Sharingan brigade…" Tsunade snorted as he looked at the fox mask in his hand. He looked up at her oddly. "What? I just got here." He said and she rolled her eyes. "Judging by your chakra I'd say you would be a fine addition to our little ragtag group." Tsunade said and he nodded lightly. "But…you can't go on any missions until we are sure that whatever happened to you hasn't affected your skills in any way, kid." Tsunade said and he nodded. "I understand…" he said. This was all confusing for him.

"How can everyone just…just accept me so easily?" he asked and Naruto appeared from nowhere. "We accept you because you are considered family. Everyone in this village is a family. We may all have different names and abilities…but everyone is family." Naruto said and Izuna looked at the mask in his hands. His eyes burned and he bit his lip. "Is…is this the peace my brother fought so valiantly to create? Is this the dream my brother had? This dream of unity that I told him not to follow? Is this what I prevented from happening?" he asked and the tears fell from his eyes. Hinata walked over to him and she hugged him gently.

"You can't blame yourself Izuna-kun…I'm sure there was something else that made it all go wrong…something that destroyed the happiness and killed Madara's dream…y-you can't blame yourself…Blame…blame despair…despair drives people to do crazy unpredictable things…" she said and he bit his lip harder as his eyes met hers. "Thank you…" he whispered and she smiled softly. "That's what family does, they comfort the ones they care for, even if they are new additions to the family…" she said and he nodded and wiped his eyes.

"Look at me…an Uchiha, crying in the middle of the street for all to see." He laughed bitterly and Hinata smiled. "You wouldn't be the first." Sai said and pointed a finger at a scowling Sasuke. "Shut the hell up Sai!" Sasuke growled and Naruto laughed. "What? Sasuke cried?" Naruto laughed and Sasuke flipped him off. "Why?" Naruto asked ignoring the Uchiha male. "Naruto-kun." Hinata said softly and the group froze and looked at her. She had irritation in her soft eyes. "Don't make fun of my family…" she warned softly and he grinned. "Alright Hinata-chan." He sighed and he opened his mouth to speak once more but she stared at him with watery eyes.

"Hinata-chan?" he asked and she frowned and turned away. "Oh shit…" Naruto sighed and he walked around in front of her and she turned around again. "I cry more than they do, but you make fun of them…" she said softly and her tears started falling. "Hinata-chan…I said I'm sorry…" he whined but she refused to look at him. "Please don't tell Ino I made her cry again…" he begged Sasuke who smirked. "Why must you always make my Hinata-chan cry…you know how she feels when one of them opens up…it makes her happier than anything…but you always have to go and laugh. Do you ever think before you speak?!" the blonde woman growled from behind her husband.

"Ino-chan…she never used to cry this much! You know this! She has just become way too sensitive!" Naruto defended and he paled when he heard more sniffles. He turned to see Hinata rubbing her eyes with her sleeves and the Uchiha group watching him with humored smiles, minus Izuna; who was staring in amazement at the woman who was crying. She truly is an Uchiha matriarch…My…my mother was just like her…she cried over everything…it didn't matter if it was happy or sad, or if she was angry, she just cried because she was just a very sensitive person.

"Hey…Hinata-chan" Kakashi called and she looked at him. "Can I have a hug? That looks comfortable…" he said with in a serious tone and Hinata blushed as Tsunade hit him over the head and Naruto gave him a 'wtf' look… Hinata giggled lightly as she rubbed the remainder of her tears away. Her family was weird. It didn't matter who you were, you could see that her new dysfunctional family was closer than anything.

Hope you liked this one too! Even though it is kinda short as well… I am working on the veil of time and A crack in time but I didn't want to make you all wait a long time for these to be updated too! I can put out more short chapters than I can long ones so a few will be short but I will try and get some longer ones out soon!


End file.
